1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a formula display control device, a formula display method, and a recording medium storing a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic calculators according to the related art, such as scientific calculators, have a function of copying an arbitrary formula which is input and displayed on a display unit and pasting the copied formula.
As the scientific calculator according to the related art, a formula input device has been proposed which stores a formula portion forming the displayed formula so as to be associated with an identification color for identifying the formula portion, reads a formula portion corresponding to a selected identification color when the user selects any one of the identification colors, and displays the formula portion in the identification color (for example, JP-A-2011-175400).
According to this structure, it is possible to selectively copy and paste a plurality of formula portions with ease.
The formula input device of the related art copies and pastes the previously used formula, the input formula, or a formula portion of the formula and uses the copied and pasted formula or formula portion. However, when the pasted formula or formula portion is used, similar formulas with different numerical values are generally used.
Therefore, the user needs to selectively delete various parameter portions included in the copied and pasted formula if necessary and to input desired numerical values.